Loadout:Light Assault Loadout: Boba Fett - Light Assault Bounty Hunter
Boba Fett - ''Light Assault Bounty Hunter'' By Ghostown Want to standout amongst all the Rabble of infantry. Customize yourself like a Bounty Hunter. Give yourself the most versatile loadout immaginable. Your weapon of choice will be the Gauss Compact S (500 Certs) with a Suppressor Barrel (100 Certs), Underbarrel Grenade Launcher (100 Certs), and Reflex Sights (30 Certs). Your Jump Jets will be equiped with the versatile Standard Jump Jet Improvements LVL 4/5 (300 Certs). You will want to carry 1-2 (200-700 Certs) C4 with you at all times. Also certify yourself with a Squad Leader Spawn Beacon (30 Certs). Optional unlock in Flash or Smoke grenades, I prefer the standard Flash Grenades. Your suit will be modified with an Grenade Bandoiler LVL 2/2 (600 Certs). I orignally intended to use Advanced Shield Generators with this Loadout for a edge in 1v1 combat, but this Loadout is strong enough to push the limits even further by going with a Bandoiler. Plus it feels much more awesome! Use Frags, Flash or Smoke Grenades to open up oppurtunities to manuaver and slaughter targets at Sunderer S-AMSs and defensive positions. You now have 6 types of weapons on your "Bounty Hunter" with a 7th item that you can use to spawn immidiately after death when playing with your Bounty Hunter Friends. Variation Loadout's Want to get really Creative? Swap your frag grenade for Smoke Grenades and put an Infrared Sight on your gun. This is a great way to engage defensive points or Sunderer S-AMS locations. It also gives you cover to manuver around Heavy Armor. ' Engagment Recommendations Fighting MAX Suits: Pull out your Grenade Launcher and put 2 into his chest. Target Destroyed. Wasted your Grenades on easy Infantry kill? Swap over to your C4 and jump jet over the target, while holding the jump jet down you can right click to deploy the C4 in the air. Only 1 is necissary. Detonate when you are safe distance away. No Jump jet fuel because of your obsessive hovering? Sprint past the MAX and lead him around the corner, drop C4 and wait for him to pursue. Fighting Tanks: Avoid tanks in open areas. You can only dodge so many explosive blasts with your limited Jet fuel. Engage them in Urban areas with lots of options for cover. If they arn't moving simply place the C4 on the tank when they arn't looking. If there is a lot of combat you may attempt a plant while jump jetting over the tank. Place the C4 on the tail of the tank for maximum damage. with 2 C4 deployed on a Heavy tank you will do 90% Damage. Against a Light Tank you will completely destroy your target. When placing charges on a Sunderer try to place them towards the tail and side consoles. You will only do about 40% damage to the Sunderer but you will pick up some fresh spawn kills. If you place the C4 under the Sunderer you will get more damage but you wont pick up any kills. Optional: Wait for engineer to exit vehicle and put him down with grenade launcher. Fighting Infantry: Far to many options. Put a Undermounted Grenade in their chest or at their feet. Jump jet over them while firing at close range into their now completely exposed head hitbox. Wound them then knife the unaware targets to humiliate them. The Pistol can drop targets with 4 well placed shots. Drop C4 on them from above. Huck a grenade into the room they are in and follow up with a couple of headshots. Do any of the previous mentioned whilst Jump Jetting to gain bonus awesome points. If you Went with the Variant Smoke Loadout make sure you plant a Smoke grenade to blind ur location to the enemy and use Infrared sights to make them feel stupid. Fighting Air: Jump jet to a Phalnix Turret or Gun Terminal. At gun terminal have a MAX Loadout prepped to engage Air Targets (MAX Bursters). If they are landed try to kill the pilot or plant C4. Otherwise just take cover or get your own Airplane. If you went with Smoke Grenades use them to give yourself cover in order to move around. Loadout : • Suit Modification: Grenade Bandoiler LVL 1-2 • Ability Modification: Jump Jets LVL 1-5 • Primary Slot: Gauss Compact S Carbine (Mag Size: 30 with /Reflex) • Under-Mount Grenade Launcher (Qty 2 Impact Grenades) • Barrel Attachment: Suppressor • Sight Attachment: Reflex Sight (Optional Infrared) • Grenade Slot: Frag Grenade (Qty 2-3) • Utility Slot: C4 High Explosive Remote Detenation (Qty 1-2) • NC Mag-Shot (Optional Rebel High Impact) • NC MagCutter • Squad Spawn Beacon Total Cost: 2360 Certs Total Cost with Station Cash Assistance: 1860 Certs 1000 S.C. Relieves cost of Guass Compact S Tatical Deployment Options Flash of Death: Pull an ATV and drive to a Gun terminal. Throw your C4 on the ATV's Bumbper and go resupply your C4. Drive into an Hostile object and jetison from the ATV whilst Jump jetting straight up, Detonate ATV C4, Use Backup C4 as reserve or to finish off target. Warning, C4 can be prematurely detonated by gunfire. Coming Soon - Bounty Hunter Teammate Loadouts '' - Bounty Hunter Gunship Loadout'' Ghostown (talk) 15:40, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Category:Light Assault